


Your Exaggerations are my Favorite Thing About You

by TheChosenAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Parody, Tropes, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenAvatar/pseuds/TheChosenAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter fic with no real story line, just separate tiny stories, GREATLY exaggerating the Korrasami fan fiction tropes. I love Korrasami tropes. The goal here is to hopefully make someone smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Say You're A Gem, I'm Referring to Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> SAPPHIRE MEETS EMERALD

Asami and Korra were seated on a picnic blanket, gazing at the ocean from their comfortable bluff.

Asami was staring at Korra intently as the other girl sipped a cool lemonade.

"Korra," Asami said softly, willing the Avatar to look at her.

Korra turned her head, and in that moment brilliant cerulean eyes met shining peridots, making Asami flinch back at the powerful exchange. She shielded her face with her arm, breathing heavily. 

"Asami? What's wrong?" Korra said, moving over to Asami.

Asami squinted up at her, unable to open her jade eyes clearly. Korra's eyes were just so...blue. Blue like the ocean, like the sky on a clear summer day, like the cap on a gallon of milk. So, so blue.

"Korra...your eyes...they're amazing," Asami said breathlessly as her shamrock hued eyes adjusted to the blinding color of Korra's.

"When I look at them, I can't help but think of the dish washing liquid I use to clean my dirty plates. They have almost the same shade," Asami said lovingly.

"Aww, Asami, you're making me blush!" Korra scratched the back of her neck as her cheeks took a on a bit of color.

"Though, I could get lost in your gaze forever," Korra said sincerely.

"Every time I look at you, I think of park maintenance cutting the lawn."

Asami tilted her head a bit, parakeet green orbs locking with cobalt ones.

"What do you mean?"

Korra smiled. "You know when you're walking, and they are cutting the grass, and some of the blades end up on the sidewalk? Well, sometimes I accidentally squish the wayward blades with my feet, and they leave a messy green smear on the ground. And it never fails to remind me of your eyes."

Asami's breath nearly caught. Korra was so thoughtful and romantic.

"I wouldn't mind taking a swim in the blue ocean of your eyes," Asami said, moving closer to Korra.

"And I wouldn't mind taking a bite of your crunchy green apple eyes," Korra said, then stopped.

Asami cringed.

"Sorry, that's kind of gross. Let me start over," she said before clearing her throat.

"I could get hopelessly lost in the forest green of your eyes," Korra tried again, smiling widely.

"That's more like it, my corny cornflower eyed girlfriend," Asami laughed, pulling Korra into a quick kiss.

When she pulled away, the air stood still as her eyes locked with Korra's.

A magnificent rainbow of vibrant emerald and sapphire assortment erupted from the sheer intensity of their gaze, gracing Republic City with the most beautiful natural phenomenon the citizens had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parakeet green is a legitimate shade I swear


	2. Your Rippling Back Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's muscles are the greatest gift to this earth and all fan fic writers know it.

Asami stood in the kitchen, preparing a meal for herself and Korra after a long day at work.

She was throwing together a quick stir fry, and, after tasting her sauce and deciding it needed some more flavor, made her way to the fridge to grab a jar of minced garlic.

The CEO was feeling a bit lazy (!) and was not in the mood to chop up garlic and get her hands all garlicky smelly, so she had decided that the pre-minced variety would do today.

After grabbing the jar, however, she found she couldn't open it. No matter what grip she tried, or how hard she twisted, the stupid thing would not budge.

"Damnit..." she muttered in frustration.

Asami found it hard to believe that she could build vehicles with her hands but could not open a measly jar. She looked up when she heard a creak in the doorway.

Korra stood, in her workout gear, gaping at Asami.

"Asami! Allow me!" she bellowed, running to her struggling girlfriend.

It seemed to Asami that Korra was running in slow motion, peeling her shirt off and over her head dramatically and tossing it behind her before she arrived in the kitchen in just her shorts and sports bra.

"Oh, Korra, you don't have to!" Asami said, even though it was a complete lie. Why wouldn't she want near naked Korra opening things in the kitchen for her?

She watched as Korra gripped the jar, her hard, starkly defined biceps bulging as she squeezed.

Asami circled around, and watched as Korra's abs rippled with the effort. She had the urge to do her laundry on Korra's washboard muscles. Not a whole load or anything, just a few shirts. And then, when she was done with her laundry, she could run her hands over Korra's soapy, soaking wet body, and savor in the feel of her taught muscles underneath her soft fingertips.

The engineer also noticed that Korra had taken a firm stance, her knees slightly bent, showing of her toned calves and rock hard thighs. Asami wanted to wrap her arms around one of Korra's legs and never let go like a small child. She thought fleetingly that it would be a great way to travel instead of driving all the time.

A pop from the jar took Asami out of her thoughts.

"Done!" Korra said, smiling as she held out the open jar.

"Oh...oh, uh..." Asami stalled. Korra couldn't leave just yet, not when her hot, built body was looking so damn good right now.

In a desperate move, she took the bottle of oil from the counter and "accidentally" spilled it all over Korra.

"Oh no! Look what I've done!" Asami said dramatically as Korra chuckled, bending down to wipe the floor with a rag.

Asami took the opportunity to check out Korra's ripped back muscles, now shining with oil. Her back was Asami's favorite, because it was so resilient and strong and beautifully shaped with all the hard workouts she put herself through. In particular, Asami loved to admire her defined _trapezius_. She wanted to eat the stir fry she was preparing off of Korra's back, so all the sauce would catch in the dips and indents. That way Asami could take the time to run her tongue all along Korra's muscles and lick the sauce.

And her butt, spirits, her butt! It was perfectly shaped and toned, and Asami had the urge to flip Korra onto her stomach and play the bongo drums on her shapely cheeks.

Korra stood up, having wiped all the oil off of the floor.

"Need any more help?" Korra said, pretending to check out her nails, but really, she was flexing her arms, the oil on them defining her arm muscles even more.

Asami wondered if she would chip a tooth on Korra's solid muscles if she ever accidentally knocked her teeth against them. She found herself imaging painting a portrait of one of Korra's biceps, in watercolor, and wondered if anyone would know what the picture was if she framed it and hung it in her office.

Asami figured she probably needed psychiatric help with how into Korra she was.

But then again, you'd be crazy if you didn't think Korra was smoking hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her defined trapezius *swoon*


	3. Noodle Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra brings takeout and flowers AGAIN to Asami's office. Asami can't do it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Korra always at Asami's office with takeout and flowers?

Papers scattered onto the floor as Asami pushed them off, laying her head on her desk in defeat with a dejected _thump_. She was so sick of looking at contract after contract, signing her name and making changes to proposals.

She was getting to the point where the more she looked at the words, the more they didn't make sense. Asami had spent a good five minutes reading the word "appropriate" over and over, one side of her brain telling her it was pronounced "appropri-IT" and the other telling her it was "appropri-ATE". The confusion deepened when she remembered she could pronounce it both ways. She was going insane.

After a little rest, Asami bent down to pick up some of the papers she had pushed away, resigning herself to the fact that she had to do this for two more hours.

She picked up a pen, clicking it into action when the heavy doors of her office slammed open, a rush of wind from the action causing the papers she had just gathered to flutter to the floor again.

Korra stood in the doorway, grinning and holding takeout in one hand, and flowers in the other.

Asami sighed. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but this was the 4th time Korra had brought her the exact same thing the past week.

"My little CEO needs some noodles!" Korra proclaimed, taking a seat on Asami's desk. "And some flowers, almost as sweet as her," she said, putting the flowers into an already overstuffed vase on the desk.

Asami stood up to kiss her cheek. "Korra, you're such a sweetie. Really, you are. But I can't keep eating all these noodles. My fridge is brimming with the leftovers from the noodles you brought the past four days in a row."

Korra looked confused. "But Asami...you NEED to eat. You always forget!"

"I know, but you don't have to get noodles and flowers for me everyday. I know that you care about me and want to help, but--"

Korra cut her off. "It's the wrong type of noodles. You like the udon with the beef, not the chicken right? How could I be so dumb? Let me go get some more--"

Asami put a hand on her shoulder. She hated to come off as rude, but she needed to state it plainly. "Korra, I love you but I don't need you to bring me takeout and flowers every day."

Korra gasped, bewilderment written across her face. "You don't mean that."

Asami sighed. "Yes, I do."

"No. That's impossible," Korra said.

"Korra, yes. I have to finish going through these documents. Thanks for stopping in though, you know I always love seeing you. But I want to get home as soon as possible, so I have to get back to work now."

"Fine. I'll leave. I have some official Avatar duties to do anyway. But I'm making this up to you!" Korra said, jumping off the desk and running out of the office.

Asami stretched. _Hopefully not with takeout and flowers._

\----------

Two hours later Asami locked the door to her office, finally done with her work for the day. She needed to head to the market quick to get some fish for dinner. Korra was going to help her make some kind of herbed salmon.

She got in her Satomobile and made the short drive to the market. Asami shivered at how cold the place was, making her way up to the meat counter.

A handsome young man smiled at her. "Hello, Mrs. Sato, how can I help you?"

"Hello, Akio. Could I please have three salmon fillets?" Asami said.

"Absolutely. I'll get those right away." He hurried off, and Asami rummaged through her purse for her wallet.

She jumped as a loud voice startled her. "Order's up!"

 _Wow, that was fast_ , Asami thought as she looked up.

" **KORRA!?** " Asami all but yelled.

Korra was standing behind the counter, takeout in one hand and flowers in the other.

" **ASAMI!!** These are for you!" Korra said, a devilish grin on her face.

"That is NOT what I ordered. Korra, take your noodles and flowers and get out from behind the counter! You don't even work here!"

As if on cue, Akio returned with the salmon fillets. He regarded Korra quizzically, nodding at her. "Uh...Mrs. Sato."

He gave the paper wrapped fillets to Asami as she handed him some bills. "Thank you, Mrs. Sato."

"Of course, Akio. And listen, you are more than welcome to kick the Avatar out of your counter whenever you'd like." Asami said, smirking at Korra as she turned to run to her Satomobile before Korra could catch up.

"Asami, you forgot your noodles and flowers!!!" Korra yelled dramatically, her loud voice making shoppers cover their ears.

"Go home, Korra!" Asami shouted as she exited the market, getting into her car fast.

Her plan was to get to Narook's and order takeout, get flowers and get home before Korra so she could turn the tables on her wife and present them to her instead of the other way around.

She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and made it to Narook's in record time, ordering some spicy soba noodles to go, and purchased a fire lily from a vendor outside just as the noodles where ready. After paying, Asami jumped in her car and sped down the road, only to be brought to a halt by the traffic lights.

She sat, calming her breathing and fast beating heart. _Two can play this game, Korra,_ she thought.

A loud car horn made her adjust her mirror. Who could be beeping at her? There was no one behind her.

Another beep made her look to her right, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Korra's face was mashed against a taxi cab window, and she was comically pointing to her right hand which held takeout and flowers.

Asami would have laughed extremely hard if she wasn't so bent on making Korra stop.

Asami rolled down her window. "Hey delivery girl, you've got the wrong customer!"

She flew away from Korra's taxi as the light turned green, speeding towards her mansion. When she arrived at home, she quickly made her way inside, stashing the salmon in the fridge and running back to the front, holding the takeout and flowers that she planned to ambush Korra with when her wife got home.

But...Korra didn't come home. And after an hour of waiting in the same position (yes, Asami was very stubborn and persistent), Asami decided to take a quick nap on the couch, setting the takeout and flowers down on the kitchen counter.

She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch, sleep claiming her easily as her eyes closed.

_Asami dreamed of the Spirit World, of a beautiful field were Korra had taken them on their vacation, brilliant purple, blue and pink flowers padding her fall as Korra had pushed her down, showering her face with kisses:_

_Korra straddled Asami, taking Asami's wrists and pinning them over her head._

_"Asami, why are you so beautiful?" she said as she reached over Asami's head for something._

_Asami closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of Korra and her love._

_"Why are **you** so beautiful?" she said, and when she opened her eyes, Korra was smiling sadistically, holding **TAKEOUT AND FLOWERS**_.

"NO!" Asami screamed, jolting awake.

Korra stood near her, caught like a deer in headlights, holding effing takeout and flowers.

"KORRA!!" Asami said, "I thought you had official Avatar duty to tend to, not chase me around town with that stuff!"

Korra set the takeout and flowers down on the table and shrugged. "Yeah! It's my official Avatar duty to annoyingly stalk my wife," she said matter-of-factly. 

Asami rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. It was impossible to be mad at Korra.

"Korra, enough of this. What is the real reason why you keep bringing me takeout and flowers all the time?"

Korra sat next to Asami, looking at her innocently. "I told you! Because I love you and appreciate you and you need nourishment."

Asami nodded. "Okay. You're very thoughtful in that regard. But what is the real reason?"

Korra looked at her feet. "What real reason?"

Asami smirked. "How do I thank you every time you bring me those things?"

Korra looked up, smiling. "You give me a kiss."

Asami looked at her knowingly. "Yeah."

Korra nodded, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Yeah."

Asami reached over and took Korra's chin, leading her face to meet Asami's.

"You know you don't have to give me stuff for me to kiss you." Asami said, the corner of her mouth turning up into smile, and she planted a brief kiss on Korra's lips to prove her point.

"But..." she continued slyly. "Since you did technically bring me takeout four times today, five if you count my dream, I think that earns you a lot of kisses."

Korra laughed as Asami tackled her into the pillows of the couch, kissing her cheeks and forehead before her finally capturing her lips passionately.

When they broke for air, Korra leaned up to kiss the tip of Asami's nose.

"I love you, 'Sami."

"I love you too, Korra."

"More than takeout and flowers?"

"Nah."

" _OOMF!_ KORRA, I SWEAR IF YOU SMACK ME WITH THAT PILLOW ONE MORE TIME---"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Lam from the Korra OST was in my head after Asami leaves the market :)


	4. Ocean Sweat and Jasmine Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wonders how Asami always manages to smell like jasmine, leather, gasoline and metal.

 Korra caught the ball that Naga launched at her easily, patting the polar bear dog’s head as she stopped in front of her.

"Good job, girl!" Korra said, laughing as Naga gave her a great big lick up the length of her face.

The day had been quite relaxing so far. It was a Sunday, and Korra had no pressing issues to take care of, so she had opted to spend a good part of the morning playing with Naga in the backyard of the Sato Mansion. And really, backyard was just a bit of an understatement. The expanse of land that Korra was on had to be the size of a football field, if not bigger. Basically, it was plenty of room for her and Naga to blow off some steam and run around a bit, and there were few things that Korra enjoyed more than spending time with her oldest, most loyal friend.

The only thing missing was Asami, and Naga seemed to echo that sentiment as she pawed the grass near Korra’s feet, where a lounge chair was out just in case Asami came by. Korra had known that she wanted to sleep in today, but Asami always liked to lay out and sun bathe while Korra played with Naga. That is, when she herself wasn’t the one throwing the polar bear dog’s ball (with some airbending help from Korra to achieve that extra-long distance).

But…if Asami wasn’t going to come out and sit on the chair, Korra thought she might as well use it. She could use a few minutes to recharge, seeing as playing with Naga was pretty much a full-blown workout in itself.

“I gotta take a breather, girl,” Korra said as she gave Naga a quick hug before laying out on the chair with a sigh.

As Naga trotted off to go explore, Korra closed her eyes, a light breeze washing over her. She almost smiled at how good it felt, the gentle wave of air cooling off her hot skin.

The breeze remind her of home, and for a moment she was transported to another time and place, the breeze giving way to memories of whipping wind, and Korra swore that she could feel tiny showers of snow melting on her face. Could almost feel the icy flakes as they dissolved to water on her tongue. Could almost smell the… _jasmine?_

Korra’s eyes snapped open as the aroma of the fragrant flower began to flood her nostrils. The smell of jasmine could only mean one thing: Asami.

A pair of hands cupped the sides of her face and a kiss was planted on her forehead as Asami laughed, taking a seat on the grass next to Korra. She was dressed in shorts, a tank top and an oversized Future Industries zip-up hoodie, and her hair fell in uncombed cascades on her shoulders. Korra thought she looked beautiful.

As she sat down Korra could smell the lingering notes of leather, gasoline and even a tinge of metal that clung to her body like a natural perfume.

It sometimes freaked Korra out. Since Asami had not been to the workshop today (at least as far as she knew), how was it possible that the woman could smell like an automotive garage? It just didn’t make sense.

“Morning, Korra,” Asami said, breaking Korra out of her thoughts. “You seem awfully…pensive this morning. Anything you wanna talk about?”

Korra pondered for a moment if she should even bring it up to Asami. Was it okay to just ask someone why the smell the way they do? Would she piss Asami off by asking the question?

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Korra got up from the chair and sat across from Asami in the grass, their knees touching.

“Yeah, actually. What’s with your smell?” Korra said curiously.

“My smell?” Asami’s face turned from genuinely confused to worried in an instant.  “Why, do I smell bad or something? I showered before I came out here!”

Korra held up her hands to wave away Asami’s concerns. “No, no! It’s nothing like that. You always smell good. Always. But I’m just wondering…how you get to smell the way you do.”

“Well, I use cherry blossom body wash. You know that. You’ve showered with me plenty of times,” Asami said, the corner of her mouth turning up into a mischievous grin.

Korra swatted Asami’s knee playfully. “I know _that,_ but I mean the other stuff.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a bit as if for Korra to continue.

“Like the jasmine note that I ALWAYS smell on you. I’ve never seen you put on jasmine perfume or anything, ever. And the gasoline smell? You haven’t been in the garage for a few days. And the metal, and the leather….I mean, it’s not bad or anything. I enjoy the way you…smell,” Korra said, feeling awkward as she scratched the back of her neck. “But I guess I just want to know how you get to smell that way.”

Asami tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "Do you really want to know?"

"I really want to know,” Korra confirmed, leaning forward on her elbows as she rested her chin in her hands.

Asami was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"All right,” Asami said with a deep breath.

“It's a process. A meticulously thought out process of scent planning. See, the real reason I wear black all the time, besides the fact that it is always in style, and that I look good in it, is because the color can hide many things. Before the week starts, I take the black pieces of clothing that are part of my outfits and bring them to the garage. There, I soak them in either motor oil or gasoline, depending on my mood. Then I leave them to dry. When the process is complete, and I put one of the pieces on, it gives off that wonderful “just bathed in motor oil scent,” and no one would ever be able to tell how,” Asami finished matter-of-factly.

Well, _that’s_ for damn sure.

Korra's jaw dropped. "What?"

“Yeah!” Asami continued with a bright smile, continuing to ramble on. “The leather scent’s a bit easier. That’s just a little leather oil on each wrist. And then, to get that wonderful jasmine-y smell, I roll around in a bed full of scattered jasmine flowers after I get dressed every morning.”

Despite Korra’s completely awestruck expression, Asami kept going. “I have a guest room on the second floor of the mansion for that. The bed’s pretty huge. It’s really quite efficient.”

Korra finally found her voice. “Asami, is this a joke right now?”

Asami shook her head. “No. I am serious!”

Korra groaned. “You can’t be. Who would actually take the time to do all that just to smell a certain way? You’re totally messing with me.”

“Korra, I’m dead serious,” Asami said earnestly. “When I walk by, I want people to experience a place. A memory. I want them to associate me with a mixture of things, not just a singular scent. Because I’m more than that. I’m gritty and pretty and dirty and fancy all in one, and no type of perfume is going to tell a story the way that my scent routine allows me to.”

Korra looked at Asami like she was insane. “It still seems like an awful lot of unnecessary work.”

Asami frowned. “Well, how do you always manage to smell so good? You know, that fresh, clean scent, kinda salty, ocean-y, very distinctly _Korra_ smell?”

Korra shrugged. “I just wash my clothes regularly and sweat a lot. “

Asami tilted her head. “Huh.”

“And hey, you’re not completely off the hook yet. How do you get that metal note in your scent too?”  Korra said.

“Oh, that? That's because I'm half robot. No prep needed,” Asami said easily, picking at a blade of grass.

Korra stared at her. “Honestly, I can’t even tell whether you’re lying or not.”

Asami laughed, throwing the grass blade at Korra which just fluttered to her lap weakly. “I'm just kidding you. No more questions! I don't want you knowing all my secrets.”

“THERE’S MORE?” Korra said incredulously, before being thrown back by a tackle from Asami.

“A girl’s got to have her mysteries. Kiss me, salty ocean sweat Korra?” Asami said, nuzzling her nose into Korra’s neck.

“Oh, of course, leather robot flower Asami,” Korra said with a laugh before taking Asami’s face in her hands to kiss her.

Asami sighed, leaning into the kiss, but when she did, Korra felt something small and cold hit her chest and she froze.

“What’s up?” Asami said, pulling back and sitting up with concern etched across her features.

Korra reached her hand up and picked up the object on her chest, a nut and bolt.

As she locked eyes with Asami, she couldn’t help the sly smile that formed. “You sure you’re not a robot?”

“It fell out of my hoodie pocket!” Asami exclaimed, showing Korra the now empty front pocket as proof.

“Yeah…sure…Satobot,” Korra teased as unzipped the hoodie and took it off Asami completely, kissing Asami’s shoulder and shaking her head with a smile as she inhaled a good whiff of Asami’s apparently gasoline soaked black tank top.

_Yep…this is the woman for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satobot originates from Tumblr user acetheninja01 who also happens to write the awesome The Engineer's Guide to Dating the Avatar.


	5. Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is always working and KORRA CAN'T MAKE HER STOP

"Asami, it's really, really time to go home," Korra said from across Asami's office where she lounged on a couch. A glance at the clock had shown her that it was 1:00 AM, way past normal working hours. But then again, Asami's schedule was anything but normal.

Most of the time, Korra admired her girlfriend's perseverance and drive. But there were other times, especially times like these, were they should be cuddled up in bed. Instead, they were shacked up in the office, and it made Korra want to destroy all of Asami's papers in a ferocious burst of flames. How dare those stupid documents occupy more of Asami's attention than Korra.

When Korra didn't receive a response from Asami, she sighed in defeat, about ready to activate selfish-grumpy-tired girlfriend mode and leave Asami at the office. But if she did that, she knew Asami would work through the night. Plus, she wanted to spoon with Asami super bad, but that was leaning into wishful thinking territory at this rate.

"Hey Asami..." Korra began, a plan starting to formulate in her mind, "if you don't put those papers down I am going to shave all my hair off."

Heh. _That_ would get her to stop. Asami loved running her hands through Korra's hair and tugging at the locks when they were out and about.

Asami didn't even glance up as she replied. "That's okay. You're beautiful with or without hair."

Korra pouted. As sweet as her response was, it wasn't the one she was looking for. Time to try again.

"Well, if you don't go home with me right now, I'm going to eat a ton of onions and garlic and not brush my teeth so you'll have to deal with that breath when you kiss me."

Again, Asami didn't miss a beat as she finished stamping a seal onto a piece of paper before moving on to the next one. "There are other places to kiss you."

Korra's face burned at Asami's words. "Asami, this isn't how this is supposed to go!" she whined, palm to her forehead.

Asami only adjusted her glasses and began labeling some envelopes. Korra was at a loss.

_What could I possibly do that would make Asami stop her work? I could smash the coffee table in half. But that would probably just piss her off. Hmmm...what's something she loves about me that she couldn't live without?_

Her face lit up as she came up with the answer. "All right Asami...last try. If you don't put all those envelopes down right now, I will stop working out and gain 500 pounds."

There. That _had_ to be a winner. How could Asami give up Korra's perfectly sculpted body?

"Korra, I will love you no matter how much weight you gain. It's your body, do what you want with it," came Asami's even reply.

Korra couldn't help but stand up in frustration, airbending the envelopes out of Asami's hands.

"Please come home with me Asami! I'm so tired, and you have to be too!" Korra sank to her knees dramatically, slowly dragging her body towards Asami's desk.

"Ahhh---ssaaaahhhh--meeeeee..." Korra said as she crawled around the desk to Asami's chair, hugging her girlfriend's legs.

The CEO would not budge. Korra had only one option left.

She got up and stood in front of the desk so that she was facing Asami, threw her arms back, and pushed forward with all her might, sending Asami and her desk crashing through the very top window of Future Industries tower with a blast of airbending.

Korra quickly jumped out the window after Asami, who was still glued to the desk and typing a document without a care in the world. It actually seemed like she hadn't the slightest clue that she was free falling from the top window of a twenty story building.

"ASAMI!!" Korra screamed as the speed of their fall caused her gums to flap and eyes to rapidly tear up. Her pants had come un-tucked from her boots and were filled with air, billowing in the wind like MC Hammer pants gone terribly wrong.

"ASAMI! I JUST PUSHED YOU OUT OF A WINDOW! STOP WORKING!"

"Hmmm?" Asami said as she crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it over her shoulder, uncapping a pen to begin work on a new document.

Korra was at a loss as to how the paper was even staying on her desk. Or why Asami didn't care that she was falling through the air. Her hair was flapping wildly in the wind but she still sat composed as ever in her desk chair, posture school book perfect.

"PUT THAT SHIT AWAY!" Korra screamed, kicking out a blast of fire that immediately incinerated Asami's desk.

Asami was left in the air sitting in her chair with a pen in hand, and Korra yelled in victory as Asami FINALLY looked up.

"Where'd my desk go?" she said calmly as she plummeted towards the ground at 30 MPH.

Korra grabbed her and created a cushion of air to soften their fall right before they hit the ground, and landed on her feet with Asami in her arms, her desk chair landing in splinters behind them.

"Really? About to fall to your death and all you had to say was 'where'd my desk go'?!" Korra said incredulously.

Asami smiled up at her. "I wasn't falling to my death. I knew you'd catch me."

Korra scoffed. "I'm surprised you even knew I was there. You seemed to be having an intimate moment with your typewriter and papers and stuff."

Asami shrugged. "I had to finish it."

"Yeah, well, it's 1:30 AM now, so I think it's time to go home," Korra said, beginning to walk down the road with Asami still in her arms.

Despite the circumstances, the soft glow of the dimmed lights in the city and the quiet streets kind of made for a romantic tone.

"Mmmkay..." Asami said softly, nuzzling her nose into Korra's neck before planting a tiny kiss on her cheek.

Korra smiled. "You're lucky I love you so much, you know that?"

Korra glanced down after Asami didn't respond. "Asami?"

Her girlfriend was fast asleep, her head tucked under Korra's chin, completely relaxed in Korra's arms.

"I _knew_ you were tired," Korra said softly with a smile as they made their way home.

* * *

 

Once Korra and Asami were changed into their pajamas, they eagerly climbed into bed.

Asami immediately turned her back to Korra, and Korra slid in behind her, big spoon for the night. She let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Asami, placing a few kisses into her hair and on her neck.

Asami placed her hands on Korra's and scooted back a bit to draw herself and Korra even closer.

"Thanks for carrying me home," Asami said quietly as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Anytime," Korra said, closing her eyes.

"And Korra?" Asami said.

"Hmmm..?" Korra replied, her voice growing faint as sleep claimed her.

"You owe me a window," Asami said smiling to herself.

"Shhhh...." Korra hushed Asami, putting a finger to her girlfriend's lips.

Asami giggled, taking the hand Korra had to her lips and kissed it gently before holding it in her own as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I look at my work and think "what the actual fuck did i just write"


End file.
